In the past, plumbing fixture manufactures have configured faucets so that the faucet can route water in two directions. For example, kitchen sink faucets are capable of directing water flow towards an outlet of the faucet or towards a separate spraying structure. Similarly, bathtub faucets are capable of directing water towards the outlet of the faucet or towards a shower head. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0374636 A1 by Wen-Hua Ye published on Dec. 25, 2014 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0006164 A1 by Luis Moncayo et al. published on Jan. 14, 2010 describe bathtub faucet switching structures. Drawbacks with these plumbing fixtures are that a bather can injure themselves with the faucet and the faucet can unexpectedly switch from the showering configuration to a bathing configuration.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a plumbing fixture that includes a protective structure and a method for manufacturing the plumbing fixture. It would be of further advantage for the structure and method to be cost efficient to implement.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference characters in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the words during, while, and when as used herein are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay, such as a propagation delay, between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action and the initial action. The use of the words approximately, about, or substantially means that a value of an element has a parameter that is expected to be very close to a stated value or position. However, as is well known in the art there are always minor variances that prevent the values or positions from being exactly as stated.